Najarin
Najarin is an OverWorld Creature. He resembles an elderly blue-skinned wizard. A Strategist Muge Appearance Najarin wears multiple rings on his fingers, has a long blue cape, a long pointed hat and has pointed shoes. His skin is blue and he has a long white beard. Description Najarin is a creature who lives in Lake Ken-i-Po. He is one of the wisest creatures in the Overworld tribe and also befriended a mipedian named Tianne. Najarin is a kind creature and doesn't like chaotic players to scan him unless the chaotic player earned his right to scan him. Few people enter his castle uninvited and even fewer uninvited people have ever come out. Najarin's special effect is when he cast two mugicians, any target mugics that was used or wasted returns to your side of the field and the mugic is supposed to be returned from your discard pile. Character History Najarin is one of the most favored overworlders. Najarin is a Class A+ Magician or as know in the present Chaotic, Mugician. Najarin has devoted his life to studying the magnificent abilities of Mugic. Najarin is a very strong opponent but a even better ally. His leader is Maxxor but he doesn't go by anyones rules but his. In the original Chaotic Najarin had Wings. Which obviously were used for Flight. The only other thing that really make the Original and Present Najarin different from each other is their appearence and their form of language. In the show and on Najarins card (Present Chaotic) he has a Meaninful and Demanding voice. But as for his card and his background story, there is always a since of meaning, a matter of deepness within his voice and words. As for the Original Najarin. Well, i hate to say it but it just makes no dang sense. Here is what his original card says in the Flavor Text. "The search for Cothica has means to an end. But finding it may mean the end."- Najarin. Actually, it does make sense. If one tribe found it, it would mean all out war, and soon all of perim could be destroyed. The Card In the Show Card Owners * Tom Majors : Notes PantherNinja * Player Name : Notes Appearances * Welcome to Chaotic, Part 2 Najarin saves Tom, Sarah, and Mezzmar from Nauthilax at Lake Ken-I-Po. When Tom asks he can scan him, Najarin freezes Tom in place stating that Tom has to earn the right to scan him. * A Fearsome Fate Tom ports to his castle at Lake Ken-I-Po to seek out Najarin. He helps Tom identify the Mugic Lord Van Bloot used on Maxxor in the episode Fallen Hero to be Decomposition. * Maze of Menace Najarin tracks down Tom and seeks his aid in helping the Overworlders save Maxxor. Tom of course agrees. While Tom races Lord Van Bloot to the crystal in which Maxxor's courage and power are being channeled, Najarin and Intress attempt to catch Maxxor in the maze. At the end of the episode Najarin and Intress are clear on how important they think Maxxor is to the survival of the Overworld Tribe, and to themselves personally. *'Eye of the Maelstrom' Tom camps out at Lake Ken-I-Po determined to obtain a scan of the elusive Najarin. When Najarin heads west to the Eye of the Maelstrom, Tom decides to follow Najarin by tracking his movements. When Najarin is greeted by Tom, he seems furious that Tom Majors has been tracking his movements with the Chaotic Scanner. When Najarin demands to know why Tom Majors has been following him, Tom states that he needs to acquire his scan for the Chaotic game. Najarin warns Tom that he won't allow anyone to acquire his code because he knows too much and if Tom had aqcuired his scan, he would know things that would be considered dangerous for all of Perim as well as himself; but Tom Majors assures Najarin that he can trust him. When Najarin thinks of the time Tom Majors helped to rescue Maxxor he agrees with a condition: Tom Majors must agree to help a group of Mipedians on a special mission to deliver a newly constructed mugic to the Eye of the Maelstrom without the promise of a reward, Tom agrees to it. With a little help from Sarah, Kaz, and Peyton, Tom helps Najarin aid the Mipedians in finishing their mission. With the mission accomplished, Tom tells Najarin that he will see him around; Najarin reminds Tom of their deal. However, Najarin warns Tom that he will be displeased if he tells anyone Najarin's secrets, Tompromises to keep it to himself.As Tom prepares to scan Najarin, Peyton considers this the perfect opportunity to scan him but Najarin freezes him before he can do so and flies away leaving Peyton floating in mid-air. Trivia Notes and References "This is the second time I have saved your life, do not expect a third. I do not permit uninvited visitors, especially from Chaotic. Maxxor isn't here, seek you scans elsewhere." Note: In Time's up, it shows him being easily beat by the new M'arrilian Milla'iin. See Also External Links Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:OverWorld_Creatures Category:Cards